


Moss in the Good Place

by K_Popsicle



Category: IT Crowd, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Fake Soulmates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: “And this is your soulmate,” Michael announces and in Chidi’s apartment door stands an extremely tall man in a short sleeve plaid business shirt with the buttons done up all the way to the collar.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye (The Good Place)/Maurice Moss (IT Crowd)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Moss in the Good Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“And _this_ is your soulmate,” Michael announces and in Chidi’s apartment door stands an extremely tall man in a short sleeve plaid business shirt with the buttons done up all the way to the collar.

“Oh!” Chidi draws out as he hunts for something polite to say to his soulmate. He’s still recovering from being told he’s dead, throwing soulmates on top of that is _a lot_ and he’s not exactly good with _a lot_. But he realises he’s being rude, set’s his book aside ,and moves to greet the other man.

“Now wait just a nilly nally second,” the man says holding up his hands to stop Chidi. Chidi stops and looks to Michael for guidance, but Michael is looking thoughtfully at the stranger- at Chidi’s soulmate.

“Is there a problem, Moss?” Michael asks thoughtfully, and Moss turns his whole body to face the architect.

“How do I know this is my soulmate?” he asks. Chidi would actually like to know that answer himself so he turns to Michael as well.

“Well, Moss,” Michael rubs his nose absently, “you’ll find you have matching marks.” Michael taps the back of his hand and Chidi looks at his own to confirm. A moment ago he would have sworn there wasn’t a mark on his hand, but now there’s most definitely a mark that looks a lot like a tattoo. Chidi’s both glad to have a soulmate and horrified because he’d had no intention of ever getting a tattoo. Except it’s a soulmark, so he reasons that that must be okay. Besides he didn’t have to pick it, so he can’t regret something he didn’t chose.

“I’ve never had a mark like that on my hand,” Moss frowns at his own hand, “I sure would remember that.”

“No no,” Michael soothes, “it appears when you die. It’s our,” Michael waves his hand towards the sky vaguely, “way to make your lives in the Good Place more comfortable.”

Moss seems to digest this, and Chidi watches his soulmate curiously. There’s something about him that seems familiar, but not in a way Chidi can place. “Well I certainly don’t see how an ideal afterlife can include terrible tattoos, but what do I know?” Moss shrugs and then steps up to Chidi where he stands awkwardly. “I have a very important question,” he starts, looking serious. Chidi nods and waits in anticipation. “What’s the wifi password?” Ah. Right.

Moss moves into Chidi’s paradise and brings with him computers, screens, and cables that drape around all of Chidi’s prized books. Chidi smiles and bares it and fights for the covers when they go to bed at night in the too small bed. Chidi can’t bring himself to ask Janet for a bigger bed, or a second set of blankets, and Moss always wins so he’s never cold.

Chidi reminds himself that soulmates are the perfect second half of your soul, and that blankets or not, computers or not, he and Moss are connected and they have an eternity to learn to live with each other. He just really doesn’t like being cold at night.

“As part of getting to know your soulmates I’ve introduced Soulmate Day!” Michael announces and there’s a deluge of confetti that sprinkles down on the crowd. Chidi worries about what the announcement will mean. “So from,” Michael looks at his wrist, laughs at himself and says, “right now, you’ll be handcuffed to your soulmate until this time tomorrow.”

Chidi feels the cuff materialise and experiences a moment of absolute dread.

Moss is nice, Moss has gotten him coffee’s and pastries every morning when he wakes up first. Moss is fastidious and considerate (when Chidi can work himself up to asking for anything). But Moss is entirely too (for lack of a better word) _similar_ to him and there is no way being handcuffed to each other will lead to anything but danger.

They end up in a swamp after being chased by bees, which Moss thinks he’s deathly allergic too. Chidi isn’t sure why there’s a swamp in the Good Place at all.

They end up at a dinner party smelling of bog water while Moss tries to explain the ethical dilemmas of self-driving cars to a woman in a glitter blue party dress who looks like she wants to be anywhere but and Chidi accidently knocks over an old woman who accuses him of stealing her purse.

They end up in a zoo enclosure staring down a tiger that looks a little too excited to see them while they cling to each other and scream. Michael saves them, putting them back on the path with a little happy push and encouraging them to find there, “Special place”.

Chidi thinks his special place is not handcuffed to a man who attracts disaster as quickly as he does. Moss thinks it might be a computer store.

They end up burning down a computer store. Chidi who is literally handcuffed to the other man cannot explain how it happened on his life. Fortunately he’s dead, so he doesn’t have to.

They end up in a cheese factory, which seems fine, until Moss starts to look blotchy, shifting from one foot to another and declares only when Chidi asks him what’s wrong, that he is allergic to cheese as well. Fortunately hospitals aren’t necessary in the Good Place and Janet gives his soulmate a cure all pill and a glass of milk to wash it down with.

“Alright,” Chidi says before either of them can make another bad choice, “let’s go to bed.”

It’s not even midday, but they’re dirty and miserable and subdued Moss says, “That might be best, yes.” It makes Chidi feel like a monster because Moss’s shoulders slump and he walks all the way back to Chidi’s apartment in a drooping shuffle.

“Look,” Chidi says once the door is locked behind them, “I know you want to do lots of things in the Good Place, but we’ve got forever. Maybe today we can just, lie down, and go to sleep? Take it slow?”

Moss seems to accept the suggestion grudgingly and lays out on his side of the bed.

“Besides,” Chidi encourages, “I like spending quiet time with you.” It’s not a lie, which is good.

Moss huffs a little pleased noise and Chidi feels encouraged as well.

“Tell me about the computer fire,” he suggests because he’d heard Moss start that story to one of the nice couples in their neighbourhood but they’d been interrupted.

“Which one?” Moss breathes excitedly, but then picks his favourite and starts talking.

Overall, it’s kind of pleasant to lie there in the sun and listen to his soulmate wax poetic about electronics for an afternoon.


End file.
